Mercenaries/Session F
20:01 < abudhabi> Let's get this started. 20:01 < abudhabi> You lot who aren't on Mumble should probably get in. 20:02 < abudhabi> Last week, I believe you were planning some investigations and shootings. 20:03 < Arthas> Indeed. 20:04 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((booting up lappy)) 20:07 -!- Slick gwug@Nightstar-d1iul7.customer.broadstripe.net has joined #Traveller 20:07 * Arthas gets the ship ready to fly 20:09 < abudhabi> Well, roll IntPilot! 20:10 < Arthas> !2d6+2: IntPilot 20:10 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "IntPilot": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 20:12 < abudhabi> You zip to the mountains, also accelerating the day cycle. It's now late evening, but your shipboard sensors are up to the task of finding a decent landing spot. A clearing in the forest some 200m from the spot indicated by your intelligence. 20:12 < Arthas> @All crew prepare for combat landing.@ 20:13 * Ziggy has her borrowed armour on, and her rifle in hand. 20:13 * Arthas comes down to land, opening the cargo doors on the way in. 20:16 * Ziggy keeps an eye out for anyone hiding in the brush. 20:16 < abudhabi> It's dark. In this clime, there is very little twilight. 20:16 < Luffy> dsddasdasasdassddas 20:17 < abudhabi> Suddenly, Luffy experiences a brief epileptic attack! 20:17 * Luffy makes sure his gear is all set with the Psi helmet under his combat armour 20:18 < abudhabi> The area is alive with tropical sounds. 20:18 * Arthas heads aft once the ship is down, leaving Nev to defend the ship. 20:18 < Ziggy> "I need a spotter, I can't locate anything here." 20:19 < Arthas> "You didn't bring night vision gear? 20:19 * Arthas flicks his combination goggles into night vision mode 20:19 * Luffy slowly walks down the ramp scanning the nearby foliage whith his irli and bio sights 20:19 < abudhabi> Arthas finds that it is HOT here. Luffy finds that there's life EVERYWHERE. 20:20 < Ziggy> "I couldn't afford to bring lunch." 20:20 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III points at his goggles. 20:20 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> "I'm prepared." 20:20 < Ishmael> ((GUNS)) 20:20 < Luffy> @ It's crawling with life here @ 20:20 < Arthas> @That makes it easier for us to hide. Let's move out.@ 20:20 < Ishmael> (also what's the grav? regular? so -2 to my actions?) 20:21 < Luffy> @ Any our targets @ 20:21 < Luffy> (and) 20:21 < Ziggy> (It's moderate, world size is 6.) 20:21 < abudhabi> Ishmael: It's close to regular, yes. 20:21 * Arthas heads out behind Luffy, keeping his eyes open for any ambushes 20:22 < Luffy> @ I guess I have point, which direction @ 20:22 * Ziggy stays in the middle of the pack. 20:22 < abudhabi> Roll me Dex+Stealth, all o' ye. 20:22 < Arthas> !2d6+1: DexStealth 20:22 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "DexStealth": (6+1)+1. Total: 8. 20:22 < Ziggy> !2d6+3 20:22 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3": (2+3)+3. Total: 8. 20:22 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6+1 dexstealth 20:22 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+1 dexstealth": (6+2)+(1-1-1). Total: 7. 20:23 < Ishmael> (gimme a minute) 20:23 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III stalks along behind the group, flamethrower at the ready. Peeping around at things that look edible. 20:23 < Luffy> !2d6+1+1: Stealth 20:23 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Stealth": (4+5)+1+1. Total: 11. 20:25 < Ishmael> (is a defualting skill or something that doesn't need a bunch of training?) 20:25 < abudhabi> If you don't have Stealth, then you get a -3 as normal. 20:25 < Ziggy> (I think Athletics is the only skill which doesn't have an untrained penalty.) 20:26 < Ishmael> !2d6-4 : sweet baby space jesus 20:26 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "sweet baby space jesus": (6+6)-4. Total: 8. 20:26 < Ishmael> (woooooooo) 20:26 -!- maz maz@Nightstar-0ntv0q.cable.virginm.net has joined #Traveller 20:26 < Ziggy> (Hahahahaha.) 20:26 -!- Luffy is now known as mazz 20:26 -!- maz is now known as Luffy 20:26 -!- mazz is now known as Maz 20:28 < abudhabi> You creep along, all silentlike. Soon, you reach the supposed suspicious site. It's just as jungle-loud as everywhere else, and as dark. You detect no humanlike lifeforms. 20:29 < abudhabi> Int + Recon or Int + Sensors or Int + Investigate to look around. 20:29 < Arthas> !2d6+3: IntRecon or IntSensors, I have both at +2 20:29 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "IntRecon or IntSensors, I have both at +2": (3+2)+3. Total: 8. 20:29 < Ziggy> !2d6+4: Investigate 20:29 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Investigate": (1+5)+4. Total: 10. 20:29 < Luffy> !2d6-1+1 : BioSight (also ir/nv) 20:29 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "BioSight (also ir/nv)": (4+6)-1+1. Total: 10. 20:30 < Ishmael> (I should get some nifty sensor arraies) 20:31 < Ishmael> !2d6-2 : staaaaaare 20:31 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "staaaaaare": (4+3)-2. Total: 5. 20:31 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6-3 IntInvestigate 20:31 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6-3 IntInvestigate": (5+2)-3IntInvestigate. Total: . 20:32 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6-3 20:32 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6-3": (6+1)-3. Total: 4. 20:32 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((oh)) 20:32 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((nm)) 20:33 < abudhabi> You find something interesting nearby: depression in the ground, a big one. Roll Edu + Physical Sciences (Physics)/Space Sciences (Planetology)/Life Sciences (Biology). 20:33 < Ziggy> !2d6 20:33 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (3+2). Total: 5. 20:33 < Arthas> !2d6+1-3: Who need sciences? 20:33 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Who need sciences?": (2+4)+1-3. Total: 4. 20:34 < Luffy> !2d6-1-3: FOR SCIENECE? 20:34 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "FOR SCIENECE?": (6+3)-1-3. Total: 5. 20:34 < Arthas> (Actually a 5, forgot about JoAT there) 20:34 < Ziggy> Ishmael, try not to roll a 5! 20:35 < Ziggy> I didn't mean try not to roll. 20:36 < Ishmael> (engineer or mech though?) 20:37 < Ziggy> Sciences. 20:37 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((I have minerology and excavation from my mining days. will that help?)) 20:37 < abudhabi> Yes. 20:37 < Ishmael> !2d6+2 : Engineer? I guess 20:37 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "Engineer? I guess": (2+1)+2. Total: 5. 20:37 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6 20:37 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6": (4+2). Total: 6. 20:37 < Ishmael> (doesn't matter, I bring shame to my space family) 20:37 < Ziggy> Rolled a 5 and the wrong skill, out. 20:38 < Ziggy> *ouch 20:38 < Ishmael> (it's all I really have applicable ) 20:38 < Ziggy> (It's not applicable!) 20:38 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III notices the strange landscape and some distant memory begins to analyze it 20:38 < Ishmael> (I'll engineer a hole in your face :C) 20:38 < Ishmael> (rabble rabble) 20:39 < abudhabi> Well, it's there and it's big. You don't have any educated guesses about it. 20:40 < Ziggy> I guess we continue searching, now that we've failed to recognize what we found! 20:40 < abudhabi> How long will you be searching? 20:40 < Arthas> (How big and what shape does this depression have?) 20:41 < abudhabi> Arthas: It appears circular and about 100m in diameter. Hard to tell. 20:41 < abudhabi> Not very deep, mind. 20:42 < Ziggy> Probably just a subsidence. 20:43 < Arthas> "Well, something was here. The fact it just left the one spot means it can either disappear into thin air or fly." 20:43 < Ziggy> "You think this was a landing site?" 20:43 < Ziggy> Is it overgrown or bare? 20:44 < Ishmael> @It's that damn space magic science@ 20:44 < Arthas> "Probably. Luffy, can you point your scanner straight down here and make sure it's not concealing something?" 20:44 < abudhabi> Minor detail is that the depression is still covered with trees. Many of them are fallen over, but some still stand, at odd intervals. 20:45 * Luffy scans the ground around and in the dpresssion with the bio sight 20:45 < Ziggy> (That's what I thought.) "It looks to me that the ground caved in from inside, if it was crushed, it was a long time ago." 20:45 * Arthas is going to spend an hour or so going over the surroundings to check for trails or other signs of human habitation. 20:46 < abudhabi> Luffy: What does your scanner scan? 20:47 < Arthas> ((It's a biomass scanner)) 20:47 < Luffy> (Bio mass, can see through 12 inches of inorganic) 20:47 < abudhabi> Luffy: Your scan doesn't get very far. The ground is very loose and broken up here, but there's enough of it to block scanning eventually. 20:48 < Luffy> @ Nothing within first foot ~ 20:48 < abudhabi> Arthas: Int + Investigation. 20:48 < Arthas> !2d6+2: IntInvestigate 20:48 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "IntInvestigate": (6+2)+2. Total: 10. 20:49 < abudhabi> Arthas: There were definitely humans here. You find odds and ends, trash, the occasional track. But there aren't any here now. 20:50 < Arthas> @Back to the ship, whoever was here, it looks like we missed them.@ 20:50 * Luffy heads the party back to the ship, keeping alert as he goes 20:50 * Ziggy returns for departure. 20:51 < Ishmael> "Aww no shooting for now." loosely carrying laser gun 20:51 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III follows Luffy and Ziggy dejectedly. 20:53 < abudhabi> You return to ship. Where now? 20:53 < Arthas> The next site without huts. 20:54 * Luffy hangs around the cargobay, while Nev and Arthas sort out the flying stuff 20:55 < abudhabi> IntPilot! 20:55 < Arthas> !2d6+2: IntPilot 20:55 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "IntPilot": (6+6)+2. Total: 14. 20:57 < abudhabi> You fly into daytime again! This time it's in the mountains, and you park your ship directly on top of the small plateu where the intelligence indicated suspicious things may or may not have happened. 20:57 < Arthas> @Here we go gents, setting down.@ 20:58 * Arthas opens the cargo bay hatch as they're coming down, then races to join the others once they're landed. 20:59 < abudhabi> The place is on the side of a mountain. It's above the treeline. 20:59 < abudhabi> There's shrubs, but nothing taller than 0.5m. 20:59 * Luffy begins to make his way down the ramp scanning the surrounding area for any potential hiding places 20:59 < abudhabi> There's also a lake nested between mountains in close proximity. 21:00 * Ishmael takes the opposite side of the woggle 21:00 * Arthas heads out in search of suspicious things and ambushes. 21:01 < abudhabi> Int + Recon, people. 21:02 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 21:02 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (1+4)+2. Total: 7. 21:02 < Arthas> !2d6+3: IntRecon 21:02 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "IntRecon": (4+4)+3. Total: 11. 21:02 < Luffy> !2d6-1-3: Int bloody recon, surley sensors? 21:02 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Int bloody recon, surley sensors?": (3+4)-1-3. Total: 3. 21:02 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6-3 21:02 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6-3": (1+2)-3. Total: 0. 21:02 < Ishmael> !2d6-1 : more stare 21:02 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "more stare": (4+3)-1. Total: 6. 21:03 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III feels mildly uncomfortable in this climate like something is going to appear on the horizon and eat him. His kind is used to desert and rocky terrain. 21:05 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III's mind turns on itself in a bout of self-contemplation, noticing nothing. Most of the others find nothing unusual, but Arthas spots something strange about the shoreline of the lake - there's signs of a recent flooding. 21:06 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III stares at the smudge on the inside of his goggles, annoyed by its presence. 21:06 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III glowers at the smudge. 21:06 < Arthas> "Hmm. Flooding. At a mountain lake. Interesting." 21:07 < Luffy> @I thought that was normal, like the sea @ 21:07 < abudhabi> Arthas: The lake is about a square kilometer, you think. 21:07 < Ziggy> "Check the bottom. They don't measure in 'displacement tons' for nothing." 21:08 < Arthas> @Luffy, this place is too high up and too small for this kind of flooding or tides. I think Ziggy has a point.@ 21:10 < Arthas> @Let's head back to the ship and get some soundings of that lake. With the beam lasers. At full power.@ 21:10 * Luffy Grins and sprints back to the ship 21:10 * Ziggy seeks a vantage point where she can look for anything reflective, since that's the only thing she can really do with her Mk I Eyeball sensors. 21:11 < Ziggy> (Or returning to the ship, that works too. It can probably do that better.) 21:11 * Luffy heads to the turret on the side nearest the lake, and starts flipping switches to bring the beam lasers online 21:11 < abudhabi> So, what exactly are you planning to do, because I'm unclear on this. 21:11 * Arthas gets the ship up and over the lake, starts with a thorough scan of the lake 21:11 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III joins the others. 21:11 * Ishmael shrugs 21:11 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((we could evaporate the lake with the lasers!)) 21:13 < abudhabi> Arthas: Edu + Sensors. 21:13 < Arthas> !2d6+3: IntSensors 21:13 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "IntSensors": (3+2)+3. Total: 8. 21:13 < Arthas> (EduSensors, same thing) 21:14 < abudhabi> Arthas: It's not that deep, less than 20 meters on the deepest point. Oh, look. There's something metallic underwater here. 21:15 < Arthas> @And bingo, we have a metallic contact, shallow underwater.@ 21:15 < Arthas> (Aproximate size? And any power sources?) 21:15 < abudhabi> (Indeterminate. There's water in the way.) 21:15 < Arthas> @So. Shall we go diving or shall we blow a few holes in it first?@ 21:16 < Luffy> !d26+1+1: ^C4pew ^C4pew ^C4pew 21:16 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "^C4pew ^C4pew ^C4pew": (3)+1+1. Total: 5. 21:16 < Luffy> !2d6+1+1: ^4pew ^4pew ^4pew 21:16 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "^4pew ^4pew ^4pew": (6+6)+1+1. Total: 14. 21:17 < Luffy> !2d6+1+1: ^4pew ^4pew ^4pew 21:17 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "^4pew ^4pew ^4pew": (5+2)+1+1. Total: 9. 21:17 < Luffy> !2d6+1+1: ^4pew ^4pew ^4pew 21:17 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "^4pew ^4pew ^4pew": (2+5)+1+1. Total: 9. 21:17 < Ziggy> "Was this one of the options?" 21:17 < abudhabi> Hit by 6, hit by 1, hit by 1. 21:18 * Ishmael chilling enjoying the shootbangs 21:18 < abudhabi> Roll damage! 21:18 < Luffy> !2d6+1,2 21:18 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "2d6+1,2": (2+1)+1, (3+5)+1. Total: 4 9. 21:18 < Luffy> !2d6+6 21:18 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "2d6+6": (4+5)+6. Total: 15. 21:19 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 21:19 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (1+6), (5+3). Total: 7 8. 21:20 < Luffy> @ GET SOME! @ 21:20 < abudhabi> Luffy shoots, bringing up a hell of a lot of steam and boiling water and debris! Whoever's on sensors, roll Edu Sensors. 21:20 < Arthas> !2d6+3: EduSensors 21:20 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "EduSensors": (5+5)+3. Total: 13. 21:22 < abudhabi> Arthas: In the brief moments of lessened water barrier, you determine that it's a starship! Profile indicates a Type R Subsidized Merchant. The water subsides, slightly less of it than there was. 21:23 < Arthas> @Shoot them some more, that's a Type R.@ 21:24 < Luffy> !2d6+1+1,3: pew pew pew 21:24 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "pew pew pew": (2+4)+1+1, (5+2)+1+1, (3+2)+1+1. Total: 8 9 7. 21:24 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((I have jack of all trade, but thats probably not worth the risk)) 21:24 < abudhabi> Hit by 0, hit by 1, miss. 21:24 < Arthas> ((What risk? Get on the turret if Ishmael isn't better at it)) 21:24 < Luffy> !2d6+1: hit 1 21:24 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "hit 1": (5+6)+1. Total: 12. 21:24 < Ziggy> (Do we have another turret?) 21:24 < Luffy> !2d6:hit 0 21:24 < Ishmael> (oh) 21:24 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "hit 0": (4+4). Total: 8. 21:24 * Ziggy heads to the other turret. 21:25 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 21:25 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (4+6). Total: 10. 21:25 * Arthas comms up to orbit about their little fight, to ensure that they don't come racing down in a panic because someone is firing starship grade weapons. 21:25 < Ziggy> !2d6+2: Pew pew? 21:26 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Pew pew?": (3+3)+2. Total: 8. 21:26 < abudhabi> You hit again. It doesn't move. Traffic control, under military control, acknowledges your activities as normal for your contract. 21:26 < Ziggy> !2d6+3: Int+Gunnery (turrets) 1 21:26 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Int+Gunnery (turrets) 1": (2+2)+3. Total: 7. 21:26 < abudhabi> Hit by 0, miss... 21:27 < Ziggy> !2d6 21:27 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (3+3). Total: 6. 21:27 < abudhabi> Miss. 21:27 < Ziggy> I thought that was damage. Though I don't know what type of weapon this is. 21:27 < Arthas> ((Triple beam laser turret, so roll 3 shots in one go with ,3)) 21:28 < Ziggy> !2d6+3,3 21:28 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3,3": (4+6)+3, (2+5)+3, (5+5)+3. Total: 13 10 13. 21:28 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((with wogglebugs there's always a risk!)) 21:28 < abudhabi> Hit by 5, hit by 2, hit by 5. 21:28 < Ziggy> What do I roll now? 21:29 < Ziggy> !2d6+5,2 21:29 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+5,2": (6+3)+5, (2+3)+5. Total: 14 10. 21:29 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 21:29 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (4+5)+2. Total: 11. 21:29 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 21:29 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (2+6), (3+3). Total: 8 6. 21:29 < abudhabi> You keep shooting. The area becomes shrouded in mist. The submarine ship fails to stir. 21:30 * Ziggy uses the intercom. @I don't believe they're on deck.@ 21:30 * Arthas keeps scanning to see how that ship looks 21:30 < abudhabi> Arthas: It's still hard to scan through all that increasingly hot water in the way. 21:31 < Arthas> @Give it one more go and then we'll head down to have a look at it up close.@ 21:31 < Luffy> !2d6+1+1,3: Tri Beam Cannon (???) 21:31 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Tri Beam Cannon (???)": (4+2)+1+1, (2+3)+1+1, (6+2)+1+1. Total: 8 7 10. 21:31 < Ziggy> !2d6+3,3 21:31 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+3,3": (3+5)+3, (1+4)+3, (1+1)+3. Total: 11 8 5. 21:31 < Ziggy> !2d6+11 21:31 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+11": (4+5)+11. Total: 20. 21:31 < Ziggy> I forgot to subtract! 21:31 < Ziggy> !2d6 21:31 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (6+5). Total: 11. 21:31 < abudhabi> Hit by 0, miss, hit by 2, hit by 3, hit by 0, miss. 21:32 < Luffy> !2d6+0: Hit 0 21:32 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Hit 0": (4+1)+0. Total: 5. 21:32 < Luffy> !2d6+2: hit by 2 21:32 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "hit by 2": (6+6)+2. Total: 14. 21:33 < Luffy> (ziggy, you have hit by 3 and hit by 0) 21:33 < Ziggy> I already rolled. 21:33 < Ziggy> The +11 was supposed to be +3, the other was the by 0. 21:34 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,3 21:34 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,3": (6+1), (3+3), (1+1). Total: 7 6 2. 21:35 < abudhabi> You shoot it some more. 21:35 < Luffy> @ Have we pennetrated it yet? @ 21:35 < Ziggy> @May I ask why we're trying to?@ 21:35 * Arthas keeps scanning 21:36 < abudhabi> Arthas: Not a peep from it. 21:36 < Arthas> @Because it's hostile and we want to make sure it can't take off while we're boarding it and killing everyone aboard.@ 21:36 < Ziggy> @We won't be able to board it, if it's breached underwater.@ 21:36 < Arthas> @Still no response, either we killed it for good or it's empty. Let's head down to check it out.@ 21:38 * Arthas puts the ship in the water 21:38 < Arthas> @Bring your suits and weight belts, we're going for a swim.@ 21:39 < abudhabi> DexPilot! 21:39 < Arthas> !2d6+2:DexPilot 21:39 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "DexPilot": (2+3)+2. Total: 7. 21:40 * Ziggy goes searching for this mysterious equipment. 21:40 < abudhabi> Well, you have vacc suits, which are water-tight. 21:41 < abudhabi> And probably some heavy stuff which you can use as weights, even if you don't have specialized gear. 21:41 * Luffy heads to the csrgobay airlock 21:41 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III grumbles and suits up again. 21:41 * Ziggy starts modifying one of those. 21:41 * Arthas heads to the airlock 21:42 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III looks curiously at his guass pistol curiously. @@This thing shoot underwater?@@ 21:43 < Arthas> @Probably?@ 21:43 * Arthas gets Ziggy a rebreather 21:43 * Ziggy quits her project and takes it. "Right." 21:44 < Arthas> "I hope you don't mind getting wet." 21:44 < Ziggy> "At least the water's warm." 21:44 * Arthas goes for a swim, heads for the submerged starship 21:45 * Luffy tags along 21:45 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III inflates his air sack and bobs lazily behind the others on the surface. 21:45 * Ziggy leaves her rifle behind. Even if it's waterproof, that doesn't mean it's diving equipment. 21:46 < abudhabi> OK. Roll Str/End + Athletics. Mind the gravity, Ishmael. 21:46 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 21:46 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (1+4)+2. Total: 7. 21:47 < Arthas> !2d6: Athletics 21:47 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Athletics": (2+3). Total: 5. 21:47 < Luffy> !2d6+1+0: Athletic 21:47 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Athletic": (1+2)+1+0. Total: 4. 21:48 < Ishmael> (whhyyyy) 21:48 < Ishmael> !2d6 : 21:48 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "": (4+4). Total: 8. 21:48 < Ishmael> accident but plus one 21:49 < Ishmael> but minus 2 and other things 21:49 < Ishmael> so tie for top? 21:49 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6+1 21:49 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+1": (3+4)+1. Total: 8. 21:49 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III and ishmael put the humans to shame! 21:50 < abudhabi> The two aliens with some difficulty manage to dive into the lukewarm water. The humans, however, find that their suits are more buoyant than they anticipated. 21:51 * Ziggy fetches some weights to tie on! 21:51 < Ziggy> She hasn't got a suit, but diving is hard. 21:51 < abudhabi> The top of the ship is something like 9 meters or so under the surface. 21:51 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III does extremely graceless aquarobics 21:51 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III starts looking for a door, and if finding one, heads that way 21:52 < abudhabi> Ziggy: OK, try again at +2. 21:52 < Ziggy> !2d6+4 21:52 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+4": (1+2)+4. Total: 7. 21:53 < abudhabi> Fine! Diving is hard. You can retry! Maybe with more time scaling? 21:53 * Arthas gets some more weights to duct tape around his ankles 21:53 < Luffy> !2d6+1: WARROOGA DIVE DIVE DIVE 21:53 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "WARROOGA DIVE DIVE DIVE": (2+6)+1. Total: 9. 21:53 * Ziggy tries some breathing exercises. And earplugs, because ow. 21:54 < Ziggy> !2d6+4 21:54 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+4": (1+4)+4. Total: 9. 21:54 < Arthas> !2d6+2: More weights, better swimming? 21:54 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "More weights, better swimming?": (4+6)+2. Total: 12. 21:54 < abudhabi> OK, eventually, you lot manage to get down below to the ship, the rockdude and bugdude arriving first, followed by Arthas and the rest. 21:55 < abudhabi> The merchant is still there, and it's full of holes. 21:55 * Ziggy is unable to vent her frustration through her mouth due to the rebreather, so she punches the ship's hull after finally reaching it, instead. 21:55 < abudhabi> The ground nearby is also full of holes. 21:55 * Arthas looks for an entrance 21:55 < Luffy> @ Looks like we hit @ 21:56 * Ziggy investigates the holes in the ship, searching for any not caused by a beam laser. 21:56 < abudhabi> Arthas: There's airlocks where you expect them to be. 21:56 * Arthas attempts to open one 21:56 < abudhabi> *BOOP* Access Denied! 21:57 * Arthas uses a tool to open the airlock. His sword being the tool of choice. 21:57 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III swims up beside Arthas, ready to start catching and removing chunks of metal as they get sliced from the hull. 21:57 < Ziggy> (Everything but the hold and engineering on this type of ship is on the upper deck.) 21:58 < abudhabi> Arthas: You activate your sword, it flashes, boils water for a few seconds, then dies down again, becoming inactive. 21:58 < Arthas> @Can someone open this door?@ 21:59 < Ziggy> (Alternately, any holes not caused by shots from above...) 22:00 * Luffy smacks the control panel a couple of times with his stun fist 22:00 < abudhabi> Luffy: Roll Str + Melee -4. 22:00 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((are drones waterproof?)) 22:00 < abudhabi> What kind of drones? 22:00 < Ishmael> (engineer at it?) 22:00 < Luffy> !2d6+1+1-4: I punch the door 22:00 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "I punch the door": (5+5)+1+1-4. Total: 8. 22:00 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((er, robots I mean. My repair bot?)) 22:01 < abudhabi> Luffy smacks the door-opening electronics, which die. 22:01 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: It might be, but you might have to check the manual if it's rated for underwater use. 22:01 < Ziggy> (Should I go ahead and roll Investigation?) 22:02 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Yeah. Int +. 22:02 * Luffy tugs on the airlock trying to bruit force it 22:02 < Ziggy> !2d6+4 22:02 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+4": (6+2)+4. Total: 12. 22:02 < abudhabi> Ziggy investigates the rest of the outer ship, while the others are busy. She finds a hole in the hull on the other side which will admit a human. 22:03 < abudhabi> Or a wogglebug. Or a rockdude. 22:04 * Ziggy goes over to Arthas, taps him on the shoulder, then makes a bunch of gestures to indicate how to get to what she found, what to do with it, and how it appears to have been made by someone else, since we're on this side. 22:05 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III watches Ziggy do interpretive dance and hardly thinks this is an appropriate time! 22:05 < abudhabi> Luffy: You get nowhere. 22:06 * Arthas looks at Ziggy inquisitively. 22:06 < Arthas> @What are you trying to say Ziggy? 22:06 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III gives Ishmael a 'silly humans' look, but then sees the others head off in the direction of the holes and reconsiders this as communication. 22:06 < Arthas> +2 22:06 < Arthas> +@ 22:06 * Ishmael shrugs 22:06 * Ziggy gestures over from this side, then into that side, and emphasizes that part. That's the important part! 22:07 < Arthas> @Lead the way to whatever you're gesturing about?@ 22:07 * Ziggy leads the way over to the other side. 22:07 * Luffy glances at Arthas and Ziggy and decides to follow, walkng along the hull using magboots rather than swimming 22:07 * Arthas follows 22:07 * Ishmael does as well 22:08 < abudhabi> Ziggy leads you to a hole in the hull. 22:08 * Ziggy gestures 'voila, after you!' 22:09 * Arthas heads in 22:09 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III follows 22:09 < abudhabi> You venture inside. You find yourselves among the quarters, in the corridor. Everything is flooded. 22:09 * Ishmael wiggles through 22:09 * Arthas checks the living quarters 22:10 < abudhabi> How? 22:10 * Ziggy continues to ponder what made this hole, but follows after the others, regardless. 22:10 * Luffy shrugs and follows inside, looking into the rooms for potential loot 22:10 < Arthas> By opening doors? 22:11 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III wonders if they could somehow hoist the ship out of the water using a big crane so they could let it dry out a bit. 22:11 < abudhabi> You open a stateroom. Water floods in. 22:12 * Arthas heads for the bridge 22:12 < abudhabi> This operation can be repeated up to 12 times more. 22:12 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III feels the sudden rush of current into the stateroom and feels himself being pulled in that direction. 22:12 < abudhabi> You open the bridge. Water floods in here too! 22:12 < Ishmael> (12 doors?) 22:13 < abudhabi> 13 staterooms in all. 22:13 * Ziggy hangs on tight! 22:13 < Arthas> @Nobody on the bridge. Take Ishmael down to engineering and check that out. see if you can't airlock somewhere so the water doesn't get in there.@ 22:13 < Ishmael> @So do we have a plan if we find them? just going to let them drown or rescue for the bounty?@ 22:14 * Luffy is mag booted down so feel's nothing more than a slight tug on his upper body 22:14 < Ziggy> (These ships have very big bridges, there probably isn't enough water inside the upper deck to flood it without drawing a lot more from outside.) 22:14 < Arthas> @When in doubt, shoot them.@ 22:14 < Ishmael> (oh also, am I better off in water at all?) 22:14 * Luffy deads down towards engineering with Ishmael, looking to see if there are any manual bulkheads which could be sealed 22:15 < abudhabi> You soon discover that every place that had an airlock led to somewhere that is flooded. 22:17 < abudhabi> You find nobody alive in engineering. It looks like the M-Drive took a hit from something like a laser. 22:18 < abudhabi> Anywhere else you explore? 22:18 < Luffy> @Engineering is flooded ,and the place is blasted, maybe there's an armoury?@ 22:18 < Arthas> @Unlikely. No sign of people either. Looks like the ship was stashed away here.@ 22:18 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> @ If anyone's alive, we could try to lure them out by making noise @ 22:19 < Arthas> @Ishmael, is the ship flyable?@ 22:19 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Edu + Engineering +2 check. 22:19 * Ziggy leaves after searching the already-flooded rooms of the upper deck, including the stateroom, for personal effects. She'd rather not get dashed against a bulkhead by rushing water on a derelict. 22:19 < Ishmael> !2d6+3 : 22:19 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "": (6+4)+3. Total: 13. 22:20 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You find knick-knacks, spacing gear, MREs, bedding, that kind of stuff. All floating in the water. 22:21 < Ziggy> Free food! She'll take that with her on the way back. 22:22 < abudhabi> Ishmael: The power-plant looks functional, and set into minimum-power stand-by mode. You detect no structural damage. There are three problems, however. One, the ship needs to be drained of water. Two, the hull needs to be patched up. Three, the M-Drive needs to be fixed up, or it probably won't be able to pull against the planet's gravity. 22:23 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: Where are you, then? 22:23 < abudhabi> Luffy and Ishmael are in engineering, Arthas on the bridge, Ziggy in the staterooms. 22:25 < abudhabi> Only place you lot haven't ransacked yet are the holds. 22:25 < Ishmael> @it's throughly screwed, but the plant is functional?@ 22:25 < Arthas> @Fixable?@ 22:26 < Ishmael> @If we take it out of the water, or if I can patch the M-drive, water cooling is a good option on them right?@ 22:26 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III is sticking with the rock man, where he can examine the mechanics of the ship and whether anything would be worth salvaging. 22:27 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: The aft cargo bay is right next to engineering. There's a lot containers in there. 22:27 < Ishmael> @could strip it a bit for parts@ 22:28 < Arthas> @We're not getting this out of the water on our own. Can you repair it in place? If so, we'll claim salvage and come back for it later.@ 22:28 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III uses his best guess to determine whether anything inside would be worth the hassle. 22:30 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: It could be anything. You'd actually have to open the (unlabelled) containers to check. You could also check the other bays. 22:32 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III stops on his way to the engineering bay to examine whether there's stuff worth salvaging and notices the cargo bay full of containers. "Hello." he says to himself. 22:32 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> @ I found a shipment of...well...something. @ 22:32 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> @ Presuming that all these boxes aren't empty. @ 22:32 < Arthas> @That sounds like something worth checking out.@ 22:33 < Arthas> @We'll have to get those containers to the surface before we open them though.@ 22:33 < Ishmael> (I'll rub my faceall over the drive and see what I can do, mechanics right or eng to diagnose?) 22:33 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Edu + Mechanics -4, because you're working underwater. 22:34 < Ziggy> If the ship has fiber optics, I might be able to connect with the computer... otherwise, probably not. 22:34 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III goes into the cargo bay and taps curiously on the outside of one of the boxes. He tries to push into it to test it for weight. 22:34 < abudhabi> The diagnosis is easy: One M-Drive hit. 22:34 < abudhabi> (Meaning it brings down the Thrust 1 to a Thrust 0.) 22:35 < Ishmael> (less dexterity I guess? and is that on top of the gravity penalties or am I taking less of those because of the water) 22:35 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III: They're not boxes. They're shipping containers. Like 2m x 2m x 5m or so. 22:35 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((they're a subset of boxes! :P)) 22:35 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((or are boxes a subset of containers)) 22:35 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((hmmm..)) 22:36 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Your gravity penalties are halved. Trying to fix relatively delicate machinery underwater carries its own penalty. 22:36 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> Are the shipping conatiners floating as if they're watertight, or are they stuck to the ground as if they're flooded or way too heavy for us to move? 22:36 < Ishmael> !2d6-1 : engineerizing 22:36 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "engineerizing": (3+5)-1. Total: 7. 22:36 < abudhabi> They are attached to the floor. 22:37 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III tries to unattach one to see if it floats. 22:37 < abudhabi> You release the security latch. The container doesn't go anywhere. 22:38 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> @@ These things probably aren't going anywhere. If we want to find out what's in them, we may have to open them here. 22:40 < abudhabi> Any more exploring? 22:40 < Arthas> @For now, let's see if we can salvage this boat.@ 22:40 * Ziggy eats, dries off, and does maintenance once she's back in the wossname's totally non-flooded cargo bay. 22:43 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III heads back to engineering. 22:43 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You find that you can't make progress while this place is submerged. It should be much, much easier to get this done once at least the engineering section is deflooded. This will require Mechanics checks to patch the hull. 22:45 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III helps Ishmael start fixing the hull of the engineering bay. 22:46 < abudhabi> Edu + Mechanics. There are welding tools onboard, even. 22:47 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6+1 22:47 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+1": (2+2)+1. Total: 5. 22:47 < abudhabi> Nope. Do you want to retry? 22:47 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III spends several moments analyzing the situation, and then picks up a nearby endtable and positions it in front of the gaping hole. 22:47 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((sure)) 22:48 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((just reroll?)) 22:48 < Ziggy> You can get a bonus from taking extra time. Though I'm not sure how long the base time is... 22:49 < abudhabi> Base time is 1d6 minutes. 22:49 < abudhabi> You can keep rerolling. 22:50 < Ziggy> Faster to do it that way, so probably better if it doesn't cost parts... so long as you don't get a critical failure. 22:52 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6+1 22:52 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+1": (2+2)+1. Total: 5. 22:52 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> >:( 22:52 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> >:( 22:52 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> ((oops)) 22:52 < Kris_XT_Woggle_III> !2d6+1 22:52 < PainBot> Kris_XT_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+1": (6+3)+1. Total: 10. 22:52 < Ishmael> (sorry brothers distracting, semi cooking stuff) 22:52 < abudhabi> Ishmael fixes the hull around engineering, despite Kris_XT_Woggle_III's "help". 22:52 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III doesn't appear satisfied with his endtable situation and sizes up the bookcase, then spots the welding tools in the corner. 22:53 < abudhabi> Strike that! 22:53 < Ishmael> (yup, sorry) 22:53 < abudhabi> Kris_XT_Woggle_III eventually fixes the hull! All on his lonesome. 22:53 < Ziggy> Kris fixes the hole, despite himself. 22:53 * Ishmael intensely looks at the m-drive, for reasons 22:54 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III stuffs a giant ball of debris in the hole, then hefts the welding torch and closes the seam shut. 22:54 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Step 2, draining the water. This requires power. Roll Edu + Engineer (P-Plant) to resuscitate the power plant. 22:54 < abudhabi> At +2 even. 22:54 < Ishmael> (at a negative? oh good) 22:54 < Ziggy> What are Arthas and Luffy up to in the meanwhile? More than ten minutes. 22:55 < Ishmael> !2d6+5 : engineerizing 22:55 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "engineerizing": (6+3)+5. Total: 14. 22:55 * Arthas is waiting to hear if the ship is fixable 22:55 < Ishmael> @nearly there, draining now@ 22:55 * Luffy is sitting the the engineering bay watching Ishmael work 22:56 < abudhabi> Ishmael restarts the power plant, and hits the button that makes the filtration systems start fixing this whole water thing. 22:56 < abudhabi> Lights come on throughout the ship. 22:56 < abudhabi> Sooner or later, the engineering section is dry. Roll Edu + Mechanics or Edu + Engineering (M-Drive) to fix the drive. 22:58 < Ishmael> !2d6+3 : stuffs 22:58 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "stuffs": (3+1)+3. Total: 7. 22:58 < Ishmael> hmm 22:58 < abudhabi> You spend six minutes trying to figure out what's wrong. Reroll? 22:59 * Luffy grows bored and decides to go check out the remaining 11 state rooms we didint open when the ship was flooded 23:00 < abudhabi> You open and flood them for good measure. They contain similar, low quantities of knick-knacks. Apparently people took the valuable stuff with them when they went away. 23:00 < Ziggy> There's still water on the other side of the door... 23:01 < Ishmael> !2d6+3 : stuffs 23:01 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "stuffs": (5+3)+3. Total: 11. 23:02 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You make jury-rigged repairs. These'll fail before long, without spare parts and actual proper repairs, but you've got power and gravities now. You could probably pilot the ship out of water where it can be drained. 23:03 < abudhabi> Luffy, Arthas: It's been like an hour without communique with the aliens. 23:03 < Ziggy> That's a lot of patience! 23:03 * Arthas grumbles about bloody incompetents 23:03 < Arthas> @Well? Is this thing fixable or what?@ 23:04 < Ishmael> @it'll hold, for now, at least long enough to get it out and maybe to a place to get repaired, probably want to salvage it@ 23:04 < Ishmael> (I've said things over the radio or did it take that long to do?) 23:05 * Arthas pilots it up out of the water and to the nearest safe landing site. 23:05 < abudhabi> Between failed attempts to patch up the hull, successful attempt, restarting the plant, draining the place and making repairs, it actually took you that long. 23:05 < Ziggy> (The power plant coming online, at least, was pretty obvious to everyone else on the ship.) 23:06 < abudhabi> Arthas: The ship lifts ponderously. Roll Dex+Pilot-2. 23:06 < Arthas> !2d6: DexPilot-2 23:06 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "DexPilot-2": (4+1). Total: 5. 23:06 < abudhabi> It sinks back down. It seems some finesse is required here! 23:07 < abudhabi> Do you want to retry? 23:07 * Ziggy tries to see if she can close the cargo hatch, just in case the ship gets knocked over by the other one, now that it's moving down there. It probably just beeps angrily at her. 23:07 * Arthas takes extra time. What's the normal time frame? 23:08 < abudhabi> 1d6 minutes. 23:08 < Arthas> !2d6+2: 2 steps longer. 23:08 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "2 steps longer.": (3+2)+2. Total: 7. 23:09 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 23:09 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (2). Total: 2. 23:09 < Ziggy> (The jury-rig only lasts for 1d6 hours, so... not advisable to take 1d6 hours!) 23:10 < abudhabi> Arthas drags the ship, one torturous lift at a time, to the lake shore. The M-Drive fails as the ship is halfway out of the water. The bridge is draining now. 23:10 < Arthas> @Right. Let's get some spare parts and fix this thing properly.@ 23:10 * Kris_XT_Woggle_III pitches with the movement of the ship, and grabs hold of something to steady himself. 23:11 < Ishmael> (do we have those on the ship or what?) 23:12 < Arthas> (Yes we do) 23:12 < abudhabi> I think we can do repairs and further salvage management next week. 23:12 * Ziggy returns to search the ship without underwater gear, since she doesn't really have that much to do in the meantime. She's disappointed to find that all the cabins were opened while she was out. So much for CSI! 23:12 < abudhabi> No training this time. 23:12 < abudhabi> GG, guys. See you lot next week. 23:13 < abudhabi> After that there's the break. 23:13 < Ishmael> ahh ok got, later all, we got another ship wooooo Skipping out. Absence.